


Stop Trying To Make Merida Happen

by Fidelius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, big brother Stiles, domestic cuteness, married DILFS, poly DILFS, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: John, Peter, and Chris have a daughter. She is 4 and she will not be Merida for Halloween. Stop trying to make Merida happen.





	Stop Trying To Make Merida Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> I wrote this in 2014 and never posted it. How did that happen?  
> It's a gift for [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma).  
> I know the Sheriff's name isn't John according to canon. I don't care tho. So...yeah.

According to Elizabeth, Ana got to be Princess Deadpool for Halloween. Which meant that she couldn’t go as Merida because ‘that would be not cool and stupid, Tata.’

She’d dropped that little bomb on them two hours before the pre-school’s Halloween parade. If John hadn’t loved Scott like he was his own he’d have killed him for letting his daughter have such an awesome costume.

As it was, he was stuck. Peter was refusing to deal with their daughter’s outrage at her costume and Chris had been kicked out of the discussion for suggesting she wrap herself in foil and go as a baked potato. He’d never really had this issue with Stiles. He’d been happy to create his own costumes, and when Scott had come along it had just gotten easier. Elizabeth, however, was like Peter. She needed things to be just so.

He’d already called Lydia for help. She was Elizabeth’s favorite ‘Aunt’ and usually had good ideas. Sadly, her recommendation to dress the kid in all white, tie some rope around one of her ankles and call her a tampon had gone over about as well as Chris’ potato concept.

Stiles was his last hope. He’d called his son ten minutes before and had been promised an awesome idea. When John had informed Elizabeth of this, she’d been skeptical but had agreed to go with it as long as she got curly fries if it sucked.

He had no idea what he’d done to deserve two very stubborn children, but John was convinced he’d done something. He had to have. It was the only explanation.

Stiles’ arrival was followed by the sound of feet running up the stairs, the loud slamming of the door, and shrill giggles that could be heard by all three of the men in the kitchen.

“Should we be worried?” Chris didn’t even look up from the cupcake he was slathering bright orange frosting on.

John sighed, “I don’t think so. Stiles knows not to go overboard.”

Peter rolled his eyes and added purple and green sprinkles to the now frosted cupcake, “You do realize that he was the one who came up with Princess Deadpool right? I heard him telling Scott that he wanted to do something cool with Elizabeth so they had to make her hate her costume. Your son’s crafty and he’s turning my baby against me.”

“It’s not that bad, Peter. She’s going to end up as Princess Vader or some form of Batman in a tutu and you know it.” Chris handed Peter another cupcake and shook his head, “she’s a big girl now. Four is old enough to pick out her own costume. We let her pick her own outfits. This isn’t any different.”

Peter started to protest but was cut off by John pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Stop worrying and let them do their thing. Consider it sibling bonding.”

“Last time they bonded someone wrote the word POO on my forehead while I was sleeping!”

Whatever Chris and John could have said in reply was cut off by Stiles walking into the room laughing.

“All’s fair in love and sleepovers, Peter. You knew that going in. We can’t be blamed for your need to nap. Right Lizard breath?”

“Right!”

As much as John loved disembodied voices - which, honestly, wasn’t all that much - he felt a tiny amount of dread bloom in his stomach. Elizabeth wouldn’t be hiding in the hallway if her costume wasn’t going it irritate someone. And by someone, John meant Peter or Chris. Mostly Peter.

“C’mon, kid, let’s show ‘em.”

Three pairs of eyes focused on the kitchen door as their daughter came around the corner.

She was wearing what looked to be one of Peter’s v-neck shirts cut down to fit her, skinny jeans, the black leather jacket Derek had given her for her birthday and her pink converse. Her face was painted blue and green. Fake blood covered her mouth and chin. Her ears were shifted into their beta form and her eyes glowed yellow. A fluffy tail, that John was certain had been cut off from a stuffed cat, was tied to one of her belt loops and her hands had black fake nails where her claws should be.

“What are you, sweetheart?” John watched a look of glee pass over his son’s face at Peter’s question and he knew then why he’d felt that moment of dread.

“I’m a ZombieWolf, Daddy!” Elizabeth grinned at Peter and spread her arms so he could get a better view of her outfit.

“Really, Stiles?” Peter didn’t even bother getting angry. He just looked exasperated.

Chris, on the other hand, grinned down at the cupcake in his hand. His shoulders shaking with silent chuckles.

“And you look fantastic, baby,” John said, scooping her up in his arms.

“Thanks, Tata! Stiles said you’d all like it!”

Peter glared at Stiles and shook his head. “We do. You look wonderful. Very scary. Much more terrifying than Merida.”

Stiles held up his hand so Elizabeth could fist bump him. “And way cooler than Princess Deadpool. Cause ZombieWolves are real.”

“No, they aren’t!” Elizabeth said, her little nose wrinkling at the idea. Turning to Chris, who had had to set his cupcake down because of how hard he was silently laughing, she cocked her head to the side, “Are they, Papa?”

When it was clear that Chris wasn’t going to be able to answer her, John lifted an eyebrow at his son - a clear invitation for him to step in at any time - and handed Elizabeth to Peter.

“Once upon a time, about ten years ago, there was a ZombieWolf in Beacon Hills. But Derek and Scotty and Aunt Lydia, and I captured him and brought him to your Papa and Tata and they made him all better.”

Stiles grinned at Peter as he spoke, causing the other man to glare at him.

“They did?” Elizabeth asked, her eyes large with wonder.

“They did,” Peter said, his voice holding a hint of warmth as he looked back and forth between John and Chris.

“What happened to the ZombieWolf after they saved him, Daddy?”

Peter pressed a kiss to his daughter’s green and blue forehead, “Well, baby, they all lived happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna be buds, I can be found [on tumblr! Come talk to me!](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com).


End file.
